Highschool DxD: Twisted Fate
by Kami of Anime
Summary: Different story line. Different Issei. Lemons abound. What would happen if Issei knew Rias for a long time? What would happen when the truth of his love for her came out? Would she return his feelings with mutual love? Or would she shut him down? Starts at episode one of canon but takes on a completely different direction. Find out what happens.


Hi guys.

I know that I just keep doing this shit to you but this won't go on for much longer.

Another DxD fic coming your way.

Issei is here. No OC brother. Different story line.

This I actually gotta say, is one of my most interesting plots I have used.

I also want to thank Red Dragon Emperor for the inspiration for this story.

Although his story was too innocent. There was no actual talk of having sex. He was just like. "They had sex."

Mine is not going to be so innocent.

hoards of lemons abound and a pretty good story.

Sorry but Issei ain't gonna have those assholes for friends.

He will have a new story line so be prepared.

I am gonna keep this going for quite a while.

Don't believe me? Just watch me.

Chapter 1: Life is Great

* * *

><p>Issei Hyoudou has been long time friends with Rias Gremory.<p>

They met when they were alot younger.

He has actually secretly had a crush on her since forever ago.

He got on Facebook and messaged her.

_Hey Rias._

**_Hi Issei. What's up?_**

_Nothing..._

**_Something's bothering you...I know you too well._**

_I...I...I love you Rias..._

There was no reply at all for a long time.

She never said anything for a good 5 minutes.

He was beating himself up internally.

'Stupid! You just went out and said it. She probably doesn't even like you back.'

Finally, a reply came back.

**_That's so sweet Issei. I'm sorry but I see you as a friend...a brother even. I hope we can still be friends._**

_It's okay_

Issei is offline

He slammed his laptop down hard.

"It would have been better if she just stopped at friend. I'm like a brother to her. I knew it was a bad idea."

**On Rias end**

Rias was crying and putting herself down.

"Stupid! I know now that he loves me. Why couldn't I say I love him back? He probably hates me now. Why does being a demon have to be so unfair? It's just not fair!"

She then threw herself on her bed and started to cry her eyes out.

For her, if she could have a chance to be a human, she would do so in a heart beat. Just so she could be with Issei.

**Issei's place, in the morning**

Issei got up and did his usual routine.

He took longer than normal with his shower.

He just let it run down his body.

Once he finally washed up and got out, he got dressed.

He wore a black short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve over shirt that was colored dark crimson red.

He wore dark blue jeans with a chain hanging from the left side.

He put on his gold necklace that had a dragon hanging from it.

He called it his lucky charm.

It was given to him by his parents on the day he met his best friend, Rias.

The same person causing him pain.

He went to school after that.

He sat all through classes with Rias sitting more towards the front.

Issei just stared out the window, trying to not show the pain in his heart.

Rias kept looking back at him and saw how sad he was.

She thought 'This is my fault.'

The bell for school to be over rang and Issei packed his stuff.

His other friend, and the school pretty boy walked over to him and said "Bro, you wanna hang out?"

"I just need to go home."

"Dude, you look sick. Are you okay?"

Issei snapped at him and said "I'm fine! Just leave me alone! I need to be alone right now."

Rias watched as he snapped at his only other friend besides her.

'I gotta talk to him. Soon because this isn't like him. He would never snap out of anger.'

Issei was walking home, almost in a run.

He made it to the park and then ran to the fountain.

He fell to his knees at that moment and started to cry.

"Aww...Crying because you're about to die. That's cute."

He turned around and saw a man using a mock girl tone.

"W-what? What did I do to deserve death?"

"You don't even know? How sad. You have a sacred gear that could easily be the end to us fallen angels. So under orders of Kokabiel, I am here to kill you. Now do me a favor and die."

Issei felt angered that this was happening to him. He felt power building up in him and his right hand started to glow green.

It was cut all too short when the fallen angel produced a light spear and stabbed Issei in the chest.

He left shortly after.

Issei lay there while bleeding out.

He thought of his time with family and friends. The last thought he had...was of her... Rias Gremory, the girl who had managed to creep into his heart. The one he loved...

He saw a flash of light and then saw her standing above him.

She had a look of worry and shock to see him like this.

He mouthed "I'm so-" was all he could get out before he died.

**The next morning**

Issei woke with the sound of the alarm and accidentally smashed it.

He didn't care though.

He noticed that he was naked in his bed.

He saw the blanket move on its own and he moved the blanket...to find...Rias Gremory, his best friend, laying next to him,...also naked.

He stumbled off the bed and tried to hide his indecency.

"Oh Issei. You're up? And all better. I'm surprised since it was after that attack last night."

"What are doing here Rias? Even more so, why are we naked?"

"Oh, I had to heal you and it works best when skin touches skin."

"Oh."

She sat up and didn't bother to cover anything.

He had a full glimpse of her womanhood.

He pointed and said "Y-y-your..."

And that was all he said because a second later, he heard her moaning.

"My forceful aren't we? You can do more later."

She got up to start getting dressed and tripped on a pair of his boxers.

He helped her get up but they both fell on to his bed with her on top of him. (However that worked.)

His mother walked in at that second to see her on top of him...completely naked...both of them.

She just held an awkward smile and said "Issei, Rias...What a surprise. You need to go to school. I will be down stairs with your father. We need to talk a little."

She slowly closed the door.

Issei drooped his head and said "I am so screwed."

He then quickly got her off and they both got dressed before it got weird.

They headed down stairs and sat to eat breakfast.

His dad passed him a note that he opened immediately.

It read:

_Glad to hear it happening. Remember to start out slow to go fast. If ya know what I mean._

_Dad_

He blushed when he read that and saw a condom taped to the note.

From the side, Rias read it as well and she blushed furiously.

"Rias, why are you even here? First, you say you want to be friends and now you show in my bed like nothing even happened. Just stay away."

She watched him leave but hated to see him mad at her. She quickly thanked them for the meal and left...after Issei.

At lunch, she managed to find him with Kiba.

They were talking about what was going on.

Issei said "I really don't know. It's like she is doing it to rub it in my face."

Kiba just calmly told him "You know she would never do that to you. Just give her a chance to explain. I am sure that this is just a huge misunderstanding. Let her give her side and then you decide. Is she really messing with you or is this heart felt love."

Just then, Rias appeared behind them and asked Issei "Can we please talk Issei?"

He turned around, prepared to tell her off.

He immediately changed his mind once he saw her face...the expression of sadness and regret clear in her eyes.

He actually felt bad for her.

He said "*sigh* Sure, Rias. What is it?"

"I mean alone."

He nodded and they both walked off to a tree where no one was around to hear them.

"Issei, I am so sorry. I know I said I wanted to remain friends but the truth is that...I love you, Issei. I couldn't be with you because of what I am. I am a demon, Issei. At first, I wanted to be with you but since you were human, I couldn't."

"What do you mean 'were'?"

"Last night, you were attacked by a fallen angel and died. I brought you back to life as a demon. I know that I have been a total bitch to you and I just want to say that...I am so sorry. I love you so much. I will do anything to prove it to you. I know you probably hate me now. But I-"

She was silenced by a very long and passionate kiss to the lips.

She melted at the touch of their lips, where they were currently connected.

He used his tongue and parted her lips.

She gasped at it but then welcomed it, doing the same to him.

Once they had been doing so for a while, they broke apart for some much needed oxygen.

A trail of saliva connected the two.

"I love you too, Rias. I could never hate you. I was just frustrated, that was all."

"Oh thank you Issei! Thank you so much!"

She glomped him and held so tight like she was afraid that, if she let go, he might leave her.

He hugged her back and held her close to him, not wanting this moment to end.

The moment was then ruined.

"How cute. Too bad, I have to break it up."

"You! I actually gotta thank you. You let me be with her. But now it's time for some much needed payback."

Issei felt the same power like when he was about to die, building up in him.

"You got fire in ya. I like that about you kid. How about after I am done with you, I take your girlfriend here and make her a sex slave."

Rias was mad "Go away you perverted fallen angel."

He only snickered.

Issei was a different story. His anger was reaching intense heights.

His hand glowed and turned into a crimson gauntlet.

"Ha. Give it up kid. That's just a twice critical. Now I really will kill you."

"Shut up."

He was hit in the leg by a spear of light and fell over in pain.

The fallen angel grabbed Rias and was groping her.

Issei was laying there and watching it all happen.

He started to stand against the pain of his blood boiling.

"Leave...her...alone."

"What?! How can you even stand? Your blood should be burning you from the inside with the light spear inside you like that."

"Oh trust me. It hurts like hell. But not as much as the pain that I get from watching you play with her like that."

He smirked and played with her some more.

"You mean like this? How about I just use her now?"

Issei had it. That was the last straw.

His anger turned into full blown rage.

"STOP IIIIIT! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"

His gauntlet glowed very brightly from the gem and all of a sudden...

[Explosion]

The gauntlet transformed into a more dragon like arm.

"What!? How does this brat have that thing? That's the boosted gear!"

"Shut up and fly bitch!"

He punched him in the face...evading Rias the whole time.

She was released from his grip.

Issei punched him in the stomach which sent him back a few yards.

The palm of his hand glowed with a green light.

His anger with the fallen angel escalated to new heights.

"I am gonna make sure there is nothing left of you."

[Second Revelation]

His arm grew even more and gained spikes on it with a second green gem on it now.

"Get out of my sight."

He blasted a very dark crimson energy beam at him. He then disintegrated...never to be found again.

Rias sat and watched in awe, horror, shock, and interest.

No one has fought this hard just for her.

He took out a powerful fallen angel all by himself.

Issei walked over to her and said "Are you okay Rias? He didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head.

"Good. Mind helping me to a place to rest? Doing that is all new to me so I am really tired. I'm just glad I could...protect you."

He fell with Rias catching him before he hit the floor.

She smiled at him and lay him down with his head on her lap.

She played with his hair as he rested.

She had always admired his will to make sure she was safe.

It was like having him as a brother. He always made sure she was out of harm's way.

She started to recall all the times she had been saved from other things, not nearly as dangerous as this.

Also, how he would always know what to do and say to her to make sure that she felt happy.

He comforted her so much. She would get hurt and he would be there to save the day.

He made her laugh instead of cry, smile instead of frown. He just knew what to do so that she wouldn't feel alone or unwanted...ever.

'You always helped me and made me feel safe and loved. All I did was push you away. I'm so happy that you accept my feelings too Issei. I'm glad you don't hate me. Now we can be together forever.'

After about a good hour or two, he finally woke up.

"It's about time you wake up, my Issei."

He just lay there, looking at her smiling face.

"There's the beautiful face I remember."

"I'm so sorry Issei. I didn't even give you a choice if you wanted to be a demon. Now, your humanity is gone."

She started to feel depressed and tear up.

He reached up to her face and dried her tears.

She always loved the touch of his hand on her face when he gently rubbed away her tears.

"Shh...Rias, i'm not mad. If I had a choice, I would do it again...I would risk my humanity just to be with you. Just the chance to be with you is enough reason for me to do anything."

He pulled her into a gentle kiss on the lips.

Once they pulled back, she blushed and said "Okay Issei. Thank you. I love you so much."

"Me too..."

They got up and left shortly after.

After school, They both came back to his place.

Rias managed to talk to his parents and get them to agree to let her stay with Issei in his room.

They just looked at Issei and smirked.

"Sure you can stay with him Rias. Just don't get too crazy."

They both blushed and nodded.

Once they got into Issei's room, she got in bed with him and slept.

They both had a happy expression on their face, with each other in their arms.

They soon entered dream land.

* * *

><p>Okay so I know that there was a little bit of shit going on.<p>

First, so you know, Issei has been friends with Rias since they were both 3.

The parents know each other from earlier on in life.

In this fic, Rias and Issei are the same age.

I just like having it that way.

So the rest of the girls will be here.

It will still be Issei x harem but I will have story progression for that to happen.

I am also aware that Issei already got second revelation after one use.

The story behind that is like this.

Sacred gears are controlled by emotions.

We all know this. In here, Issei has very intense emotion for Rias.

One, she confessed her love for him. Two, he returned her feelings. Three, the fallen angel pissed him off with the comment that allowed it to go to the common boosted gear form.

Following that, Issei got beyond pissed.

His best friend, love, and at that point girlfriend was being groped by another man in front of his eyes.

He went in to a rage.

I know that normally that would be something that would make him go into juggernaut drive but I want to avoid using that for a while.

So as an alternative, I had his emotions flow into getting his next upgrade early.

Next chapter will start the lemons. It is gonna be okay to pretty good. Depends on how it plays out.

See you guys next time,

Dragonic Angel


End file.
